This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived, implemented or described. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Currently, third party application developers who develop applications for mobile electronic devices have a limited ability to collect information on potential users of their application. Such information would be beneficial to third party developer, a mobile platform provider, a mobile content provider as well as the mobile user. However, users and mobile platform provider have legitimate privacy concerns with respect to the release of this information. Accordingly, there is a need to allow third party application developer's access to information on potential users which would protect the privacy of users yet would allow developers to tailor their applications adaptively to user preferences, behavior and habits.